Truth or Dare
by GhostofaGirl15
Summary: "She'll never tell anyone, but she thinks the fact that Stanley's still a virgin is actually kind of... sweet." US Skins. Stanley/Daisy. Oneshot.


She'll never admit it to anyone, but she finds Stanley still being a virgin… sweet. It shows on some level that he cares who he has sex with and it's not some random screw. She's glad he was wary when Michelle first suggested sleeping with Cadie. It showed he was desperate -obviously- but not so desperate it was pathetic. Just… kind of cute.

Not that she'd ever tell anyone that. No one could ever know that she found any part of Stanley cute. Not Chris, Michelle, Tea, Tony, Abbud, and especially not Cadie and Stanley. So, she keeps it to herself, pretending to be as deep in acceptance of Stanley's "Virginity for Life" as everyone else.

So, why, if she wants to keep this all a secret, is she agreeing to play -of all things- Truth or Dare with her friends when she has had way too much to drink that night already? What if she says (or does) something stupid that she regrets?

"Daisy, Truth or Dare?" Michelle asks her from her permanent seat on Tony's lap. She's looking at her. They're all looking at her, actually. She rolls her eyes.

"I don't care. You pick." She replies, showing indifference. Part of her wanted Dare, so there would be a slight less chance of her secret coming out then.

"I dare you… to make out with Stanley." She says, smirking. The group makes noises of laughter and shock and surprise. The question on everyone's mind is obviously Will she do it? Of course she is. She's never backed down from a challenge or dare before. Why start now?

She stands up and walks over to Stanley before sitting on his lap, grabbing his face and kissing him. She's surprised -she can tell- as is the rest of the group. Stanley, for his part, recovers and starts kissing her back. And it feels… nice. She knows Cadie's beside her, not thrilled. But she doesn't care.

Finally, after a couple minutes of kissing, Chris yells, "Get a room!" and the pair breaks away.

"Wow, Dais. You looked really into it." Michelle says, the smirk still on the redhead's face as she twirls some of Tony's hair. Daisy rolls her eyes.

"Just giving you your entertainment for the night, Michelle. You're the one that wanted me to kiss the Perpetual Virgin anyway. In fact, you seem so entertained by it, why don't _you_ kiss him?" She wants to take back the words as soon as they leave her mouth. She doesn't want Stanley to kiss Michelle. Hell, she doesn't even want him to kiss Cadie again. She wants him to kiss _her_ again.

But it's too late. She sees Michelle's eyes harden, silently accepting the challenge. She walks over to Stanley and kisses him. It's not as long as her kiss with Stanley was, but it gets the point across. "Happy?" Michelle asks, glaring at her.

"Ecstatic." She replies back sarcastically. She can see Tea giving her a weird look, but tries to ignore it. Even though she just had a makeout session with him, she wants to keep whatever sort of "feelings" she has for Stanley a secret still.

"I'm gonna go get some beer. Daisy, will you help me get it?" Tea asks. Daisy rolls her eyes and stands up. She should've known Tea wouldn't let it go. They walk into Tea's parents' tiny kitchen and stop by the counter.

"What the hell is going on with you? Do you like Stanley?" Tea demands, looking at her. Daisy looks down. "Well? Come on, Daisy, I can do this all night, you know I can. Just tell me."

"You're going to freak." She mumbles, her last defense. She sees Tea roll her eyes out of the corner of her eye.

"You didn't freak when I told you I was a lesbian last year. I'm not gonna freak if you like Stanley. I'll make fun of you endlessly for it, but I won't freak. Promise."

"You're drunk. What if you wake up tomorrow and freak? What then, Tea?"

"You're drunk, too. What if you wake up tomorrow and realize what you told me was a drunken confession that doesn't hold up? Just tell me, Dais."

She shakes her head. "No, I don't like Stanley. I was just making out with him to get the dumb dare over with. Why would I like the Virgin for Life anyway? I'm a growing girl. I have needs, Tea."

Tea laughs. "True. What was I thinking? You and Stanley? Please. Aren't you glad it's out though? Now if anyone else asks, I can vouch for you." She goes back to searching for alcohol and Daisy looks at the ground. She thinks about Tea's words. She didn't need to wake up tomorrow to realize what she told Tea was a lie. She already knows it was. But she can't help it.

She doesn't want anyone to know about the spark of electricity (how ever corny that may seem) she felt when they kissed, how she liked that as they kissed, his arms were around her, protecting her. And the fact that he's a virgin helped, too. She just… likes him. But it's like Tea said. She'd be picked on if people find out she likes Stanley. She'd probably disappoint people who thought she could do better, too. And, being the people-pleaser she is, she couldn't handle it.

"Dais, you coming?" Tea asks, waving a Vodka bottle in her face. Daisy jerks her head up and nods. Tea goes back into the party.

She watches her friend go and thinks about how blissfully unaware they all are. How she wishes she could be. Or, at least be able to remove the weight of the secret from her shoulders. But, she knows she can't. So, for now, she'll just live in the part of her mind that's still thinking about Stanley and the kiss. And maybe, one day, something could happen between them.

She sees Cadie lean over and kiss Stanley and he kiss her back and, unfortunately, her heart sinks a bit. But, it's what she has to deal with. And she will. For Stanley. Because, Cadie makes him happy. And even though she's miserable. She'll deal. It's what being a loyal friend means, after all.

_Fin_

**So, I watched the US premiere of **_**Skins**_** and while I don't like it NEARLY as much as the original (and I never will. Nothing will EVER live up to the original's epicness) I think this show DOES have SOME form of potential. And the two I liked the most were Daisy and Stanley.**

**Originally, I didn't think of this pairing (being the slash fan that I am, I had paired up Tony and Stanley), but then I got to thinking that they could be really epic. That, coupled with the fact that I don't like Cadie very much (and yes, I know she's the American version of my favorite UK character, Cassie) **_**this **_**happened.**

**Also, I'm sick so if this sucks very much I apologize. But I had to get it out. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Skins**_**. It belongs to MTV and whoever created it in England. I just like to borrow the characters.**


End file.
